percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 2
Zarana's POV I had a strange dream. I was in the heart of a forest, at night. I saw, sleeping peacefully on the grassy earth, a young, handsome white horse. Above it, perched on a branch of an olive tree, was a small barn owl, also dozing, with its head tucked under a wing. Suddenly, the shadows formed two hellhounds, black eyes staring hungrily at the two creatures at peace. ''"Wake up!" ''I shouted, but no sound came out. I stomped my feet in frustration. Somehow, I got the feeling I should save the horse and the owl. The bigger hellhound pounced on the horse. The stallion's eyes flew open and let out a panicked neigh as it saw the hellhound ready to eat him for dinner. But the hellhound, one eye twitching, bit its neck, and the horse's head slumped forward, unconscious. Meanwhile, the other hellhound was tackling the barn owl. The owl was flying frantically, but with one gigantic leap, the hellhound caught the bird with one claw. It landed beside its companion. They looked at each other and shared ( I bet a thousand golden drachmas) an evil grin. The bigger hellhound managed to put the motionless form of the horse on his back. He didn't even stagger. The smaller one spread the owl on his back also, and I saw that the owl had fainted.... or possibly even dead. The hellhounds melted into shadows before my eyes. "No!" I screamed, and my eyes opened. I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. I looked at my bedside table, at the small clock ticking. It's 5:00 in the morning. I slipped off my bed and stretched. I listened to my brother, James Skye, snoring above me. "It was just a dream." I told myself. "A silly, childish dream." But the churning pit in my stomach made me feel like something's going on..... Something bad. "Oh stop it." I thought. I walked over behind Zeus' statue and changed into a long-sleeved shirt and clean jeans. I was glad that Chiron decided to renovate our cabin. We removed most of the bronze braziers and pedestals, so the space was enough for two demigods to have a decent life in here. I quietly exited the cabin, because if James woke up, he could get pretty talkative. As I walked across the central green, I passed Charlie Gray, daughter of Athena. She looked worried, muttering incomprehensible words and twisting her owl necklace. I slowed down. "What's wrong, Charlie?" I asked. When she looked up at me, I saw her face was scrunched up, and her blonde bangs hung loose on her forehead. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. "It's Annabeth." She said in a shaky breath. "I can't find her anywhere here." "Really?" For some reason, my heart beat faster. "You've tried everywhere?" "Every inch of the place, even the forest." She replied. "Well, if you see her...." She gave me a tiny smile and ran off. Something fell from the ground. It was Charlie's silver owl necklace. I bent over to pick it up. The familiar eyes of the owl stared at me. My insides turned to ice. The owl in my dream...... the symbol of Athena...... the horse..... the symbol of..... Poseidon! PERCY! I ran to the Poseidon's cabin and threw open the doors. Nobody was there. "Chiron!" I yelled in panic. Moments later, Chiron was at the doorstep, with Alex at his side. "What, Zarana?" He asked worriedly. "Percy and Annabeth's gone." I gasped, clutching my chest. Alex's jaw dropped open and she looked at Chiron. "Oh dear, oh dear." Chiron whispered. "First, Mr. D was poisoned and now, Percy and Annabeth has disappeared. Great evil is at work again." His face became sadder. Mr. D was poisoned? And now the greatest heroes of the age are gone. Oh boy. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page